Discussione:Averell Dalton/@comment-25424974-20140924170817/@comment-78.134.79.44-20140925142314
joe: uffa nn riusciamo mai a evadere con queste guardie che ci prendono e ci riacciuffano jack e william: e' si ci prendono sempre io: e pensare che le banche ci sono i soldi per prenderle sarebbe un bel sogno rapinare le banche joe: e' vero ma ci prendono sempre io: william........ william: si paola io: be ecco io..... ti devo dire una cosa *bisbiglia all' orecchio di william* william: che coooooooosa? io: si wlliam sei troppo carino e ti amo tanto e' da parecchi tempo che telo dovevo dire pero' per me era un segreto e nn te lo dovevo dire perche' eri tanto carino william: grazie paola ma se joe jack e averell ci vedono? io: ho un piano william: dimmi io: psss psss psss william: ok paola cioe' io va da joe jack e averell a dirgli che dovevano evadere senza di noi joe: hem. va bene averell: ma se vi dimenticherete l'indirizzo? joe: imbecille io e william: ma no nn ci dimenticheremo dell' indirizzo joe: va bene adesso evadiamo jack: ma willy ma perche' nn venite con noi? stiamo evadendo io: no jack io e william abbiamo cose molto importanti da fare vero william? william: si *innamorato di lei* joe: jack vieni evadiamo jack: si joe. william allora state qui? william: si jack jack e joe evadono jack: mmmm mi chiedo cosa staranno facendo william paola joe: nn lo so ma siemo evasi e sai cosa vuol dire? andiamo a rapinare le banche siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii *rapinano le banche* jack: joe nn e' divertente pero' a rapinare banche senza william e paola joe: e' vero quando rapinavamo le banche william e paola attaccavano le diligenze e i treni eravamo come una famiglia..... ritorniamo indietro e scopriamo cosa stanno facendo william: sei carina paola lo sai? io: si chissa' se joe cosa stara' facendo? joe apri la porta con forza e la buttava giu' willliam: haaaaaaaaa joe io: haaaaaaaaaaaaaa jack joe: cosa state facendo qui? william: niente joe joe: e allora perche' stai baciando paola? william: ci stavamo baciando joe nn hai mai visto un maschi e una femmina che si baciano? joe: be si william: e allora perche' ti sei arrabbiato joe: u///////u scusa jack: william lo sospettavo che stavi baciando paola william: e tu ce l'hai la fidanzata? jack: be no william: e allora io ce l'ho la fidanzata jack: si ma............... nn paola io: jack........... io lo amo william e' il mio amore e poi tu nn saresti il capo e' joe il capo mica tu joe: paola ha ragione jack meglio che sia io il capo jack: PORCA PUZZOLA >:( JOE: jack................... nn si dice jack: sono nervoso uffa paola era mia mica di william io: che? jack: paola io ti amavo sempre ti aiutavo sempre a attaccare le diligenze e i treni e io mi sono preso una cotta per te perche' eri bellissima joe: be' un po' jack: joe smettila paola ti devo dire una cosa................ >////////<' io........... ti amo william: ma jack paola e' mia jack: lo so william ma paola e' alta come me mica come te william: lo so ma io nn voglio perderla adesso io: ho una cosa da dirvi vi amo tutti e 2 va bene? jack e william: va bene io: pro' ad una condizione che mi aiutate tutti e 2 va bene? jack e willliam cadono a terra io: ma dai stavo scherzando jack: haaaa ok. william: ti amo paola jack: ti amo paola io: anche io vi amo joe piangeva in braccio ad averell paola cioe' io e i dalton vissero per sempre felici e contenti ALLORA VI E' PIACIUTA?